


Forget Parameters

by Logical_Deduction



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Deduction/pseuds/Logical_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during and after Resolutions. “The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forget Parameters  
> Synopsis: Takes place during and after Resolutions. “The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace.”  
> Rating: Mature (Sexual Content)

Chapter 1

 

 

Janeway wondered why everyday they stayed on that planet, did it feel more perfect. Chakotay and she were left there– by choice, of course, but none the less left– by Voyager. Everything they knew was gone. All hope of getting back to the Alpha Quadrant was gone. And yet, every morning after Chakotay fixed her breakfast with his smiling face, and she walked outside to the vast expanse of the unexplored New Earth that they now dwelled, she felt overwhelming peace. She had hope of a cure for their virus, of course, and she wondered why Chakotay was always fidgeting with the house instead of wanting to catch those damned bugs with her. But in the end, she was happy there, and she really could not deny it.

 

When she was in her hot bath, the bugs, the virus didn't matter. It was just her and nature. She needed the relaxation. On the ship, it was unusual that she had time for a bath. But here in her and Chakotay's New Earth, she had all the time in the world. Her eyes were closed; she sank slowly down and felt the warm water rush over the cool skin on the top of her chest. She sighed slowly and smiled. _This isn't a damned shore leave_ , she tried to remind herself. A pinch of anxiety swam in her chest before she huffed it away with another sigh. _This is home._

 

Something jostled the trees in front of her. Her eyes shot open. More movement. “Chakotay!”

 

He was staring at the walls in the “living area” with disgust. Maybe they could paint it. He sat down at one of the chairs and was thinking about colors he knew Kathryn liked. It wasn't the call of his name that made him jump out of the chair in panic, nor was it volume of Kathryn's signal. It was the break in her voice– a sound that caused more fear in him than anything he had ever experienced simply because he had never heard it before.

 

Chakotay ran towards the bath where he saw her, a towel wrapped around her thin body, looking into the trees. It was a small primate climbing through the branches. He sighed slightly, knowing she was not in any danger. They were both intrigued by the prospect of this planet having some sort of primate evolution. Then he looked down at her. Her soft shoulder just centimeters from his hand where he could touch it softly, reach down and pull on the towel, and she would be completely naked in front of him. He swallowed painfully, and grumbled internally for thinking that way about his captain...his pants felt slightly tighter as his erection slowly grew. She looked up at him questioning, and pulled the towel tighter around her– a sign that he took willingly. He hoped she didn't notice his erection, it was dark outside after all. He went inside the “house” and into the “bathroom”, fully ashamed of himself, unzipped his pants and jerked himself off twice before he came all over his hand. He swallowed hard at the realization that he had been aware of for an entire year– he was attracted to Kathryn. Very much so.

 

Days later, a storm happened. He had gone looking for her, knowing she was out looking for those bugs. When they finally got back into the house, he pulled her under the table with him as the storm knocked almost everything over. Trees were hitting the roof, thunder was causing the house to shake, the desk had been tipped over, and Kathryn was snuggled up next to Chakotay, who had his hand tightly around her. He smelled her hair, felt her shaking body, and pulled her closer towards him. It was hours before the storm subsided, and they fell asleep that way.

 

When Chakotay awoke, he felt his erection prodding against the body in front of him. He attempted to move his hips, but Kathryn was already awake. She shuffled her body around until they were nose-to-nose. Chakotay could tell she was still sleepy with her half opened eyes. They stared at each other. Chakotay's erection was far from subsided. He swallowed as she moved her body back and looked down at his pants.

 

“Morning wood?” she chuckled in a tired, cracked voice.

 

He shook slightly. She knew better. “Yeah, guess so.”

 

She looked back into his eyes. Her expression was now serious. He wanted to kiss her. He could kiss her. He tried to make himself kiss her, but he couldn't even move. Finally, she moved out from under the table, stood up and stretched and said “We should see what the damage is.”

 

She walked outside and left him alone. He squirmed out from underneath the table and thought about going into the bathroom again, but realized that maybe that would be too obvious. He thought of Seska to get his erection down– something that worked a little too well– and walked outside to help Kathryn.

 

He noticed how disappointed she was that her bug catchers were destroyed. He marveled at how much more hope she had than him. Hopefully now she will be able to relax...but not before they cleaned up the mess.

 

Chakotay sighed as he looked around at the rubble. He looked at Kathryn who was already picking up branches and angrily throwing them about her. They spent the entire day moving branches, picking up broken equipment, and fixed the inside of the shelter as much as they could. By the time they were done, Chakotay knew Kathryn would want to take a long, hot bath. He almost didn't even want to walk over there. He slowly made his way down the now ruined path he had made, and saw Kathryn, her back to him with her hands on her hips, staring at the tub. He sighed. An entire tree– no, really, a fifteen foot tall tree– had been uprooted and landed right on top of the bathtub, slicing it in half. She turned to him with an unclear expression.

 

“Don't worry about that, I can build another one,” he said.

 

She smiled at him. It wasn't forced; for some reason she was honestly happy. He smiled back and extended his arm toward's her.

 

“Come on, let's go inside.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kathryn groaned while rubbing her neck. “Guess I'm not used to that kind of work,” she chuckled slightly. “My knots are getting knots.”

Chakotay smiled slightly and thought for a moment. He stood from his chair. “Here, let me help.” 

Kathryn was leaning her head down, rubbing her neck with her hand, as he walked behind her. She straighten slightly as she felt his body heat. Chakotay ran his hands down her ponytail and placed it over her shoulder. Kathryn was alert now– her hand was still holding onto where her shoulder met her neck as Chakotay's hands met hers. He began to rub gently as she adjusted, his body very close to hers. Slowly, she let her hand fall to her lap and her body relax. She closed her eyes and breathed out, almost in a whisper, “Oh, that feels good.”

Chakotay liked those words. In an equally quite voice, he responded, “I've had a lot of practice at this. My mother used to get sore necks all the time. I was the only one she trusted not to make it worse.”

Kathryn smiled slightly and leaned back into him. His hands were strong, yet gentle. She felt his breathing above her head grow deeper, knowing he was smelling her hair. Both of their eyes were closed. Slowly, his hands stopped moving, but he kept a soft grip on her. He enjoyed being there, but noticed a soft tense below him. Kathryn opened her eyes and stood up to look at him. He looked down, slightly embarrassed. He had always had a heightened sense for pheromones, something he just called “that aroused smell”. It's that deep, bellowing smell that only comes from certain women. Or maybe he only noticed it from certain women. Kathryn had it. And by his growing arousal, he guessed he was letting off some pheromones as well. 

She smiled at him. “That's much better, thank you.”

So casual. Friendly casual. 

He nodded slightly at her.

“Well,” she looked down. “I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning.”

“Sleep well, Kathryn,” he replied with a smirk.

“Yes,” she looked down again. “You too.” 

She turned and walked into her corner of the shelter, and disappeared. Chakotay leaned heavily against the chair that she had been sitting on. That was so inappropriate and he knew it. But what was he to do? Ignore his feelings? Yes, you idiot, he thought. That's exactly what you're supposed to do. He sat down and continued to work. He looked over towards Kathryn's bed one more time, wanting her to say something...anything to him. 

Kathryn laid in her bed and rested her hand on her forehead. Her face felt hot, but it wasn't a fever. She wasn't exactly sure what just happened. That was a very intimate moment they shared, and it was a little more than friendly. Is it that hard to believe that the man she had put all her trust into, the man that saved her life countless of times, could now be romantically attracted to her? Is it so hard to believe that she could feel the same way?

On Voyager, her feelings were a foregone conclusion– she had a ship to captain and she wasn't about to let any romance get in the way of that. She hadn't noticed any sort of interest from Chakotay then, but maybe he was thinking the same thing. Now, here they were, a man and a woman stuck on a planet for their entire lives. Was there really another option?

Kathryn began to feel slightly angry. Actually, there were many options. And sex definitely didn't have to be one of them.

She got up from bed and walked stiffly into the room. Chakotay looked up at her quizzically. She sat down in front of him, her hands folded in front of her, like she sat in her ready room, and looked in his eyes.

“We have to talk about this,” she said.

He sat down the stone he had been carving on. “Alright.”

“I think we need to define some parameters,” she paused. “About us.”

She made it so matter-of-fact. Parameters made it sound so military, so definite. Chakotay looked away slightly, forming his words carefully. 

“I'm not sure I can 'define parameters',” he paused. “But I can tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people.” He had planned this speech maybe one hundred times. More for himself than for her. He wanted to make his feelings make sense. He always pictured himself miraculously back in the Alpha Quadrant, talking to his children about the woman he served under, the woman who got them all back home. The woman he more than loved... 

“It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he struggled with his discontent. The only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself.” 

One day, he and his war party were captured by a neighboring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave, and beautiful... And very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace.”

A smile grew on Kathryn's face. “Is that really an ancient legend?” she asked softly.

Chakotay grinned widely and his eyes left hers. His face grew more serious and he looked back up at her, fearing his own emotions. “No...but it made it easier to say.”

Kathryn breathed in slightly as tears formed quickly in her eyes. She knew Chakotay was loyal to her, but what he just said transcended loyalty. It transcended even love. Her tears broke free and fell on her cheeks; an action that she reserved for herself only in the privacy of her quarters. She couldn't deny she felt safe with him, even with the deepest part of her. Her hand lifted up slowly, fearfully. Her eyes kept locked with his, both of them barely smiling. His fingers intertwined with hers, and he rubbed her thumb slightly, his smile growing wider. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Staring into each other's eyes, like some sort of ridiculous holo-novel. Kathryn had a warm, tight feeling in her stomach– like when she had her first kiss, and went on her first date with Mark. It was an unusual feeling that she usually attributed to fear or uneasiness. She watched as Chakotay's gaze grew darker and his pupils dilated. He was becoming more confident. 

He trailed his hand up her arm, over her shoulder, and against her cheek. Her eyes were locked with his and she remained still. He stood from his chair and bent himself over the table, hoping she would come towards him as well. But she didn't. She still sat perfectly still. 

Chakotay didn't want to be too brash. He had that mistake too many times to count. He would come on too strong to girls when he was a teenager, and almost make them run away. But Kathryn was a woman. A strong woman. And if she didn't want him to continue, she would say so. 

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Her breath hitched and he stopped– his lips were hovering above hers. Chakotay was in an uncomfortable position, hovering over the table like that. He leaned back to a standing position, still locking eyes with Kathryn, and walked toward his bed– no. He turned and walked into her bedroom. It was a daring move. Like check in a chess game. He sat on the bed and noticed his heart rate had immensely increased. He was nervous. 

The sounds behind him made his heart jump more. Kathryn had pulled back her chair and was walking toward the room. He prepared himself for multiple reactions: 1) a slap to the face, which he probably deserved, to be honest. To throw that at her and walk into her bedroom with sheer confidence and domination was probably something Kathryn wouldn't appreciate. 2) a direct stare and direct order to “get out now” in that voice she reserved for the most demanding situations. In that case, he would let her be, and beg for forgiveness the next morning, promising he would never cross those lines again. 3) sex. There really wasn't another way to put it. He was making his desires known in the most basic way possible without saying “Fuck me, Kathryn”. The thought of those words made him tremble in disturbing desire. He feared what was about to come. She scared the hell out of him, in all honesty. 

She entered the doorway and stood there. Chakotay's head turned slightly to her position. 

“Tell me what you want,” she said.

“What?” Chakotay asked. That wasn't a reaction he was prepared for.

“Tell me.” It was an order and a dare. Her expression was cold and unreadable. 

“I want...” he stumbled slightly. She really knew how to tear him down. “You.”

“What?”

“I want you, Kathryn,” he said again.

“A year on Voyager, Chakotay. Why now?” she asked.

He sighed. This wasn't his idea of foreplay. 

“I figured you would assume it inappropriate,” he responded.

“You're right.”

He looked down at the floor. He was a real idiot, for sure. “We aren't on Voyager now,” he said.

“Did you want me when we first came down here?” she ignored him.

“No, it wasn't something on my mind.”

“Did you want me when you made me the bathtub?”

“I wanted to make you happy.”

“Did you want me when you saw me out of the bathtub, with that towel wrapped around me?”

His eyes were chained to the floor. This was dangerous territory, but he wasn't about to lie to her. “I wanted to rip that towel off of you.” Perhaps that was a little too truthful...

Chakotay slowly started to panic. This was crazy; they barely even kissed. Now she was psychoanalyzing the situation. He got up from the bed and walked toward the door. “Forgive me, Kathryn–“ her hand stopped him.

Her hand landed right at the top of his belt. His head slowly turned toward her. Her expression had softened.

“I'm sorry, Chakotay, I didn't mean to sound so...” she searched the walls for the right word. 

“So commanding?” he said. 

“Yes,” and she pulled against his belt for him to come closer to her. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and began kissing his neck. Chakotay's breathing stopped and his erection grew. She nibbled softly on his chin, on his cheek before she landed on his lips, parting them with her tongue. He held her face with his hands, leaning into her kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip which made him chuckle. He reached down and grabbed her breast, kneading it with his hands. She moaned slightly at that gesture, and began to take off her gown, leaving her upper body bare. Chakotay leaned away slightly to look at her. 

She was so skinny– skinnier than when she first took command. A sharp pain hit his stomach as he began to wonder if it was his fault. Maybe he could've worked harder to take the stress away. He reached his hands over her breasts and felt her rib cage, a frown across his face.

“Oh, Chakotay,” she said, smiling slightly. 

“The doctor told me you were having some nutritional issues, but–“

“I'm just stubborn when it comes to eating. Neelix gets on to me too.”

He held her small frame. It seemed like his hands could almost wrap his hands around her entire body. He grew more disquieted. 

Janeway stiffened. “I– I guess I didn't think...” she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, her face red with embarrassment. 

“No, no, Kathryn,” he pleaded and pulled her closer to him. “Kathryn, look at me.”

She obeyed, her eyes fearful. 

He smiled at her. “You're beautiful, Kathryn, I wasn't trying to imply otherwise. I just wondered if it was something I did...or could have done better as you're first officer.”

“No, no,” Kathryn said. “It's me. I tell Neelix and the Doctor that I don't have time to eat but truthfully, I get stressed out and I simply can't eat. It's a problem I've always had.”

“I should keep you from being stressed. That's part of my job.”

“Chakotay. Please, blaming yourself really wont help the situation,” she said. She wrapped his arms around his neck. “I'd just like to enjoy this moment.”

He almost protested, but agreed. His cock had been begging for attention for quite a while. 

He kissed her again, running his hands down her back and over her hips. He pulled down on her pajama pants but her hands caught his first. 

“What do you think this is?” she joked. She began working on his shirt. He stayed still as her hands ran up his stomach to pull the shirt over his head. Once he was half naked, she admired him closely. He liked the attention she gave him. 

“Bed?” she asked. He nodded and she pushed him back until his knees buckled against the side of the bed and he fell back against it. 

She straddled him, her hips rocking against his hard cock. He let out a deep moan and she looked down at him, obviously enjoying the sound. They situated themselves in a comfortable position on the bed, and Chakotay flipped them over so he was on top. She looked up at him with a humorous look on her face that read, “Really? How cliché of you.” They both shimmied out of their pants.

They were now completely naked. Chakotay's cock was fully erect and Kathryn reached her hand down to grasp it. He sucked in a breath as she did. He fell down beside her on the bed as she rubbed his cock, and his own hand travelled down between her legs. She gasped as he touched her. He ran his fingers over her clit and just to her opening before rubbing her clit again. She shook slightly, and her grasp on his cock became a little tighter. Chakotay felt himself about to come way too soon. He pushed Kathryn's hand away and focused on her. His two fingers finally entered her as deep as they would go while his palm stayed firmly on her clit. She moaned loudly and pushed his hand, ordering him to go faster.

He moved his hand in a rhythmic, steady motion and watched her closely as he did. Her mouth was opened slightly; her eyes squinted. A few moans broke free from her, but she wasn't very loud in bed. Chakotay liked that. He knew exactly when it felt good and when it could feel better. As her moans grew more close together, they also grew softer. Chakotay leaned in close to her ear.

“Kathryn,” he spoke, allowing the emotion he was feeling to spill from his lips. She reached up and pulled his head closer to kiss him. She moaned into his mouth; the vibrations against his lips made his cock twitch painfully. 

She broke the kiss and fell back on the pillow. Chakotay's heart started racing. She moaned loudly, her eyes closed and her body tense, as the orgasm ran through her entire body. It felt as through it went up her spine where it spilled in the back of her head– like an electric current. Chakotay felt her muscles tense beneath his wet fingers, and he went faster. He allowed himself to picture his dick in there instead of part of his hand. She was moaning extensively now, shaking slightly under his grip, until finally it subsided, and she was left breathless against the pillow. 

Chakotay pulled his slippery fingers out of her. He was shaking as well. There was another part of his body that he wanted inside of her. 

“Kathryn, may I–“ 

“Yes, Chakotay,” she broke his sentence with a kiss. “I want you.”

He clumsily positioned himself on top of her. He was acting like a scared teenager having sex for the first time. 

“Contraception?” he asked. Precautions, after all. Just because they were spending the rest of their lives here didn't mean she wanted a child right away (she didn't, anyway). He knew that he took a monthly contraceptive from the Doctor, just in case he was caught up in a moment (like now). But they had already been on New Earth for a few weeks, and he wasn't sure if the contraceptive still had affect. 

Kathryn hesitated for a moment. “The Doctor beamed me down a contraceptive before Voyager left, as a precaution. I think I'm good.”

Chakotay didn't know what to think of that. Had she planned to have sex with him this whole time? He supposed it was a logical precaution, after all. Alone with a man on a planet forever. If it was going to happen in the first month, protection was the best option. 

“We were in that stasis for a month. I received a treatment before we left. I'm not sure if it still has affect, but I can replicate a condom if you aren't comfortable,” he said. 

She thought about it for a moment. It was near impossible that she could get pregnant since she had just had a treatment. “No,” she smiled. “This is fine.” She reached down and wrapped her hand around his neglected cock, which made him hiss slightly. His erection was fully hard again.

Chakotay positioned himself the best he could. Don't come too early, don't come too early, he pleaded his body. He slid in the tight space with ease. A cracked moan escaped him. Kathryn clenched her teeth, and her body was tensing up. 

He began to pull back out, not wanting to cause her any pain. 

“No,” she grabbed his shoulders. “It's just been a while.” She smiled at him.

He wondered how long it had been. Since they left? She was incredibly tight, something that wasn't helping his plea. But he pushed further in and began thrusting into her, watching closely to make sure she wasn't hurting. 

It didn't take long before her pupils dilated, and she matched his rhythm. Chakotay couldn't help himself and began groaning at almost every movement. He was louder than her, but he knew she was enjoying it by the look on her face.

Once she started moaning louder, he knew she was about to come again. He thrusted harder, holding back his own need for release to wait for her. Her body tensed again, her eyes closed, and Chakotay felt it. The muscles clenched around his cock like a heartbeat. 

“Fuck,” he said in a whisper. And he came. He moaned loudly as he thrusted, feeling the warmth of his cum inside of her. 

Time seemed to speed up and slow down all in the same moment. They were breathing heavily, Chakotay still above her. They weren't sure how long they stayed that way, but eventually Chakotay realized he had rolled off of her and onto the bed. 

They giggled at each other in a sleepy daze. Kathryn followed the lines of his tattoo with her fingers, something she had always wanted to do. He liked that feeling. He was falling asleep fast, and so was she. 

“Sleep well, Kathryn,” he said, stealing a kiss.

She smiled. “Yes. You too.”


End file.
